


ink on a pin, underneath the skin

by janie_tangerine, zaboraviti



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Art, Brienne is the Best, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Past Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Scars, Spitefic, Tattoos, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, WITH ALL THAT IT ENTAILS
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaboraviti/pseuds/zaboraviti
Summary: Помешкав секунду, она стягивает свой кожаный пиджак, и хотя на этот раз на ней простая голубая футболка, ему удается рассмотреть, что у нее разрисованы все руки.Ни хера себе. Кожу едва видно, то есть, видно, но чистой кожи от силы нескольких дюймов.— Скажем так, — вздыхает она, — я делала тату каждый раз, когда чувствовала себя так, как ты сейчас.Или о том, как Джейме очень нужно свести татуировку, а Бриенна держит тату-салон.





	ink on a pin, underneath the skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/gifts).
  * A translation of [ink on a pin, underneath the skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129617) by [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine). 



> Примечание переводчика:  
> я старый, в смысле, давний шиппер Брейме/ДжейБри, но в какой-то момент просто отошла от сериала в целом и от этого пейринга в частности. последний сезон, естественно, был живым воплощением строк «я встретил Вас — и всё былое в отжившем сердце ожило», и я немедленно кинулась читать фики — фики по ИП вообще прошли мимо меня, их было слишком много, а сериал все-таки даже в лучшие свои годы не щипал струны сердца. фики ведь нужны, когда сердцу недодали.  
> ну и вот. их там на АО3 сейчас по Брейме больше 4300, каждый день появляется штук пять новых, быстрее, чем у меня получается читать. а из того, что я прочла, больше всего запали в душу модерн АУ этого автора из серии спайт-фиков, которые она пишет, вдохновленная злобными анонимными асками от любителей твинцеста на своем и дружеских тамблерах.  
> перевести же мне захотелось только этот фик, родившийся из такого аска: _«Анон: Зачем Джейме сапфиры? У него есть изумруды_ » я прочла аск, прочла описание и поняла, что нежно полюблю эту историю. if something good can come from bad, the past can rest in peace. 
> 
> (а еще я решила, что закончить нужно непременно в эти выходные, потому что Good Omens. а вот сами поймете)
> 
> (Название - строчка из песни Джони Митчелл Blue: _чернила на булавку, под кожу_ )

Тогда это казалось хорошей идеей.  
  
Ее идеи всегда казались хорошими.  
  
_Мы единое целое_ , говорила она.  _Нам нужно что-то, что это показывает._  
  
И когда она сказала,  _сделаем одинаковые тату_ , он не отказался.  _Что-нибудь зеленое, как наши глаза, как ты думаешь?_  И это ему тоже показалось хорошей идеей.  _Может, ты сделаешь дизайн, только не что-то совсем уж очевидное. Чтобы никто не понял. Только для нас двоих._  
  
И Джейме сделал — в конце концов, искусство и есть единственный его талант. Было. До недавних пор.  
  
Угу.  
  
До недавних пор.  
  
Он стоит перед дверью салона, глядя на свою бесполезную правую руку.  
  
Серсея, естественно, сказала, что он сам во всем виноват — сказала и внесла его номер в черный список. Это он, он сам сел за руль на взвинченных до предела нервах, закинувшись парой бокалов виски, хотя пить никогда толком не умел. После того, как она ему сообщила, что обручилась с Робертом Баратеоном и между ними теперь всё кончено.  
  
Вот так просто.  
  
Он не то чтобы сорвался. Разбился он только потому, что потерял управление на повороте и врезался в здание, по счастью заброшенное. Вот только гнал он будь здоров — машина перевернулась, и его правая рука искупалась в битом стекле. И теперь в активе у него: изрезанные сухожилия, которые не дают ему нормально рисовать, несколько месяцев, в течение которых он без особых успехов пытался перейти на скульптуру и прочие другие виды искусства, рассуждая, что если к руке так и не вернется нужная сноровка, он хоть сможет заниматься своим делом, пусть и получается пока отвратно, плюс чернильный сумбур на внутренней стороне правой руки.  
  
Он сам нарисовал его давным-давно. Это был чудесный рисунок: четкие черные линии, оплетающие простой круглый изумруд, набитый зелеными чернилами в центре стилизованной короны.  
  
После аварии рука превратилась в месиво шрамов, и корона едва угадывается, но изумруд уцелел на одном из немногих лоскутков гладкой кожи — уцелел и лезет в глаза какой-то нелепой шуткой, жестокой издевкой…  
  
Джейме хочет от него избавиться.  
  
Ему нужно от него избавиться. Он не может смотреть на него, не вспоминая о Серсее, о том, как она сказала, что тату пометит их обоих навсегда, он просто больше не может. Он знает, что потерял ее. Она даже ни разу не навестила его в больнице. И ему только предстоит переварить, что она, скорее всего, и не любила его никогда так, как он любил ее. К чему еще это откровенное, очевидное напоминание о ней чернилами на собственной коже?  
  
Вдох. Выдох. Джейме открывает дверь салона.  
  
Это место он выбрал по вполне конкретным причинам.  
  
Во-первых, большинство членов его семьи живет на другом конце города, так что он не рискует случайно наткнуться на кого-нибудь из них в окрестностях.  
  
Во-вторых, человек, назвавший тату-салон «Чернила Авалона» наверняка не меньше него любит легенды о короле Артуре. Эх, а ведь перед аварией он почти получил заказ на иллюстрацию новой адаптации легенд для детей. Обидно до слез, а потому плакать он не будет.  
  
В-третьих, место не пафосное: на сайте выставлены только примеры уже выполненных татуировок и арты владельца, никакой лишней мишуры, и дизайн сайта очень симпатичный и простой, в приятных глазу оттенках синего.  
  
Он записался на прием по электронной почте.  
  
Черт, только бы получилось.  
  
Он проходит внутрь. Интересно. Стены светло-голубые, помещение не особо большое, но на вид уютное, и в вестибюле белый диван, свежие цветы там и сям. Дизайны татуировок на стенах. Это не какое-нибудь глянцевое современное заведение с белыми стенами и белыми халатами, где круглосуточно сидят как минимум двадцать человек — как тот салон, куда его притащила Серсея делать эту их татуировку года три назад. Но ему нравится, и что место небольшое и атмосфера приветливая, и что стены в рисунках, и что это похоже… ну, на тату-салон похоже, а не на кабинет стоматолога.  
  
Он закрывает дверь, и над головой у него раздается звон колокольчика.  
  
— Иду! — доносится с верхнего этажа громкий голос … стоп, это женщина? Он даже не глянул, кто владелец. В бланке записи это не уточнялось. Ну и пусть женщина, что с того? Лишь бы дело свое знала, ему-то насрать.   
  
Через несколько секунд он слышит тяжелые шаги, спускающиеся по деревянной лестнице, и перед ним предстает самая высокая женщина, которую он когда-либо видел в жизни — ого, да она повыше него на дюйм-другой, и у нее такие здоровенные плечи, что он даже засомневался. Джинсы, обтягивающие длинные мускулистые ноги, футболка Blind Guardian, видавшая виды и явно мужского кроя, впрочем, не то чтобы под ней было чем похвастаться, и — Джейме приглядывается — не раз сломанный нос. Щеки усыпаны веснушками, прямые белокурые волосы стянуты в растрепанный пучок, крупные грубые пальцы заляпаны чернилами.  
  
Точно тату-мастер.  
  
Писаной красавицей ее, конечно, не назовешь, и всё же Джейме не может не заметить, какие красивые у нее глаза. Большие, с длинными ресницами, такого дивного оттенка голубого, что он с тоской думает о голубой краске, к которой не притрагивался уже много недель.   
  
— Мистер Ланнистер, как я понимаю? — спрашивает она, протягивая левую руку.  
  
Ага. Она-то, наверное, прочла его бланк сверху донизу, потому что он точно написал, что ему нужно и где именно.  
  
— Единственный и неповторимый, — широко улыбается он, без особого желания, но и без натуги, и пожимает ее руку, тоже левой. А крепкая у нее хватка. — А вы владелец, как я понимаю?  
  
— Владелец, — кивает она. — Вы разве не посмотрели?  
  
— Я только глянул сайт и записался, потому что подумал, что именно такое место мне и нужно. Владельца смотреть не стал.  
  
Она поднимает бровь — кажется, не впечатлилась.  
  
— Бриенна Тарт. Прошу.  
  
Она кивает в направлении второго этажа, и он поднимается за ней. На втором этаже две двери. Бриенна сразу открывает ту, что слева. Наверное, в той, что справа, она, собственно, татуирует, думает Джейме, входя за ней в небольшой рабочий кабинет. У огромного окна стоит письменный стол, заваленный всякой всячиной, и только в центре кусочек свободного пространства. Стены увешаны рисунками и постерами фильмов, а на столе в рамке фотография — явно Бриенна с отцом, примерно десятилетней давности. На стене за его спиной несколько готовых обвалиться книжных полок. Патефон и стопка виниловых пластинок рядом.  
  
А неплохо, думает Джейме. Но он здесь не за этим.  
  
Он садится.  
  
— Итак, — говорит Бриенна, — вы написали, что хотели бы свести старую татуировку? Можно взглянуть?  
  
— Конечно, — отвечает он. — И, да, хотелось бы свести. Это… в общем, это долго рассказывать, если короче… я сделал ее несколько лет назад, а теперь хочу избавиться, если получится. Только вот она у меня на руке, которую я сильно повредил в недавней аварии.  
  
— Показывайте, — с серьезным видом кивает она. Пожав плечами, Джейме задирает рукав и опускает предплечье на стол.  
  
Бриенна осматривает открывшуюся ей картину — изумруд, изломанные линии, шрамы. Некоторые из них уже побледнели, какие-то еще красные. Не лихорадочно красные — в конце концов, прошло несколько месяцев — но еще не окончательно зажившие.  
  
— Что именно вы хотите сделать? — спрашивает Бриенна, держась в строго профессиональных рамках и ни слова не говоря о жалком состоянии его руки.  _А она мне уже нравится_ , решает Джейме.  
  
— Ну, я хочу убрать изумруд. Совсем. Остальное тоже. Если можно.  
  
Бриенна кивает.  
  
— Можно дотронуться вот тут? Хочу кое-что проверить.  
  
_Ты хоть спросила_ , думает он. Никто кроме Тириона не спрашивал разрешения потрогать его шрамы. Впрочем, Серсея вот вообще не стала даже трогать. Естественно.  
  
— Ради бога, — пожимает он плечами. Вопреки его ожиданиям, Бриенна не тычет бесцеремонно, а только легонько проводит кончиками пальцев по краям, так что он едва ощущает прикосновение. На пару секунд выражение ее лица становится обеспокоенным.   
  
— Мистер Ланнистер, — выдохнув наконец, начинает она, — я буду с вами откровенна, чтобы никто не попытался воспользоваться вашим положением.  
  
— …То есть как это?  
  
— А так, — поджимает она губы, — что я вижу, вам не терпится избавиться от этой татуировки. Это очевидно по вашему… простите, если это прозвучит некорректно, но от вас исходит определенная энергия. Я не могу сказать, что мне такой заказ сейчас был бы некстати, наоборот, очень даже кстати, и я могла бы попытаться, но это было бы… неэтично.  
  
— Неэтично?  
  
— Давайте я начну с начала. Самый безопасный и самый быстрый способ свести темные пигменты — с помощью лазерной технологии, но лазер может оставить шрамы, а большинство темных линий у вас уже поверх других шрамов, к тому же еще не заживших, так что я не уверена, что это хороший вариант. И я уж точно не хочу сделать вашей руке хуже. Помимо того, это на темные краски лазер хорошо воздействует, а чем светлее цвет, тем сложнее его убрать. Ваш изумруд светло-зеленый, поэтому с ним придется довольно нелегко, лазером придется брать глубже. В довершение всего… процедура это крайне болезненная, и возможны побочные эффекты. В общем, если вы хотите именно свести эту татуировку, я не могу принять у вас заказ, как бы ни нужны мне были деньги. Я не могу рисковать здоровьем клиента. Вы, конечно, можете обратиться в какое-нибудь другое место, где вам без угрызений совести могут сделать то, чего вы хотите. Но любой, кто примет у вас такой заказ, последний ублюдок и шарлатан, у которого нужно немедленно отнять лицензию. Мне очень жаль, но я не могу вам помочь. Надеюсь, вы понимаете.  
  
Джейме на время теряет дар речи — он и не задумывался о возможных побочных действиях, и в словах ее действительно есть смысл, более чем. Рисковать потерять руку или повредить ее еще сильнее никак нельзя, но… больно, почти физически больно — так хочется ему избавиться от этого клейма.  
  
Нет, а вдруг она права, и он навсегда искалечит руку?  
  
Сглотнув, он поднимает глаза на Бриенну Тарт, на ее голубые глаза и видит в них… понимание? Она смотрит так, будто и правда хочет ему помочь, только не таким образом.  
  
— Ясно, — говорит он. — Что ж, спасибо за откровенность. Учитывая то, что мне эта рука нужна для работы, а она уже повреждена, я, пожалуй, оставлю всё как есть. И всё-таки… погодите, вы сказали, что деньги вам были бы кстати?  
  
Бриенна пожимает плечами.  
  
— Арендную плату подняли, а за последний год у меня было много непредвиденных расходов. А еще когда-то это был единственный салон в районе, но лет пять назад открылся один кварталах в трех отсюда, и дело пошло под откос.  
  
…Черт, не тот ли это салон, куда он ходил с Серсеей набивать это проклятое тату? Точно, он и есть.  
  
— Серьезно? Странно. В смысле, я смотрел ваши работы в Интернете, очень здорово. А учитывая мою профессию, мне кажется, я знаю, о чем говорю.  
  
Бриенна грустно улыбается.  
  
— Спасибо, конечно, но ни в одной области талант ничего не значит в сочетании с моей внешностью, мистер Ланнистер.  
  
Джейме кивает, замечая, как напряжен ее голос. Тут дело явно в чем-то еще.  
  
И вдруг до него доходит то, что она сказала чуть раньше.  
  
— А сделайте одолжение, просветите-ка меня, — говорит он. — Вы сказали, «если вы хотите именно свести эту татуировку». То есть, подразумевается, что у меня есть альтернатива. Я бы выслушал ваше мнение, тем более что вы уже один раз очень благородно не стали меня надувать.  
  
Бриенна издает полузадушенный смешок — как будто против воли.   
  
— Ну, — отвечает она, — вариант первый: свести, с риском дальнейших повреждений. Или вариант второй: подождать, пока шрамы не сформируются окончательно, и закрыть старую татуировку новой, изменить цвет изумруда или просто забить чем-нибудь другим.  
  
Хм.  
  
Это ему в голову не приходило.  
  
— Продолжайте, я слушаю.  
  
— Само собой, это займет довольно много времени. Потому что некоторые шрамы у вас еще заживают. Но это и правда реальный вариант, над которым стоит подумать. Вы можете придумать дизайн, в который можно вписать старые линии, или можно набить новый рисунок поверх старого, и это точно гораздо менее рискованно, чем удаление лазером. Что до изумруда, то его можно либо превратить в другой камень, либо просто закрыть более темным цветом — красным, голубым, фиолетовым, хотя идеально было бы, пожалуй, оттенком голубого, потому что он ближе к зеленому. Или я могла бы просто забить сверху черным и совсем его изменить. Конечно, это как минимум несколько сеансов, и я не стала бы трогать шрамы, пока ваш врач не подтвердит, что это безопасно, но в целом, это менее рискованный вариант. Это если я еще буду к тому времени работать, — добавляет она, очевидно пытаясь пошутить. Неудачно пошутить. Она, похоже, не из тех людей, кому шутки даются легко.  
  
Джейме есть над чем подумать. С одной стороны, поскорей бы избавиться от проклятой татуировки. А с другой… она, скорее всего, права. А вдруг он по дурости навредит еще сильнее, просто потому что не захотел ждать? Закрыть татуировку новой — вроде бы неплохая мысль. Ему и правда нравилась сама идея тату. Он просто не хочет больше, чтобы это было тату Серсеи. Она даже не позвонила ни разу с того единственного посещения в больнице.  
  
— И такой заказ вы приняли бы?  
  
Бриенна пожимает плечами.  
  
— Конечно. Опять же, если я не закроюсь к тому времени, как ваша рука заживет.  
  
Джейме бросает взгляд на ее стол. Он замечает альбом, в котором вроде бы еще есть чистые листы, и широко улыбается.  
  
— А если мы заключим сделку?  
  
— Сделку?  
  
— Я позабочусь о том, чтобы вам не пришлось закрыться, а вы забьете мне эту татуировку новой. Что скажете?  
  
— Мистер Ланнистер, я не могу принять деньги, которые не заработала, я…  
  
— Спокойно, — говорит он. — Можно вот тот альбом?  
  
— П-пожалуйста, — отвечает она, вручая ему альбом.  
  
— Знаете, я выбрал ваш салон еще и из-за названия. Вам в детстве нравились легенды о короле Артуре?  
  
— Возможно. А что?  
  
— Мне тоже, — вздыхает Джейме, открывая альбом на первом чистом листе. Он хватает со стола первый попавшийся под руку черный фломастер и снимает с него колпачок.  
  
Рука не позволяет ему писать картины, но рисовать получается прилично — достаточно, чтобы его работу узнали, да и подпись у него не изменилась. О детализации, конечно, можно забыть, но уже одного этого хватит. Джейме рисует Святой Грааль в самой узнаваемой его вариации.   
  
— Видите ли, — говорит он, — я был помешан на этих легендах. — Кончик фломастера летает по листу, вверх, вниз… вот бы всё остальное давалось ему так же легко. — А еще мне пришлось отказаться от заказа на иллюстрацию сборника этих легенд, потому что я получил эту травму аккурат перед тем, как собирался согласиться.   
  
— Я… я прошу прощения, — говорит Бриенна совершенно серьезным голосом, — но что вы делаете?  
  
Джейме подписывает рисунок, переворачивает страницу и старательно изображает последнюю схватку Артура и Мордреда.  
  
— Вы ведь знаете, кто я, да?  
  
— Конечно, знаю, — фыркает она. — Я тоже рисую. Я знакома с современным искусством.  
  
— Значит, вы в курсе, что я хорош настолько, что мои оригинальные работы имеют цену.  
  
Джейме наблюдает за ней: в ту секунду, когда до нее наконец доходит, у нее глаза лезут на лоб — в иных обстоятельствах это было бы почти комично.   
  
— В общем, — говорит он, продолжая водить фломастером по бумаге, — у меня к вам предложение.  
  
— Я… я слушаю.  
  
— Я сделаю для вас еще пару таких скетчей. Суммы, которую вы получите за них от любой художественной галереи, хватит, чтобы протянуть какое-то время — если я правильно догадываюсь, сколько с вас берут за аренду в этом районе. На эти деньги вы держитесь на плаву, а я возвращаюсь, когда придет время, и мы обсуждаем, что делать с моей рукой. Как вам такой план?  
  
Он отрывает взгляд от рисунка. Бриенна смотрит на него, приоткрыв рот, демонстрируя краешек белых зубов.  
  
— Вы серьезно? — моргает она.  
  
— Почему бы и нет? Мне это ничего не стоит, а вы так настойчиво советовали мне не поганить свою жизнь еще сильнее… если бы не ваш совет, я бы точно согласился на лазерное удаление в другом месте. Не уверен, что мне нужно спрашивать чье-либо еще мнение.  
  
— А вдруг я вас обманула? — говорит она.  
  
— И отказались от денег? — смеется Джейме. — Ну да, конечно.  
  
— Логично, — кивает она. — Ну, если вы и правда так хотите, отказаться, наверное, было бы полным идиотизмом с моей стороны.  
  
Снова ухмыльнувшись, Джейме переворачивает очередную страницу. Он закрашивает лист черным, оставляя белыми фигуры Ланселота и Гвиневры.  
  
Ага. Запретная любовь доблестного рыцаря и его прекрасной златовласой королевы, любовь, обреченная на катастрофу. Если бы он только заметил эти параллели раньше.  
  
_Если бы он только знал._  
  
— Вот и славно. Так, это три из четырех. Следующий выбирайте сами.  
  
Бриенна сощуривается, размышляя.  
  
— Тристан и Изольда?  
  
— Отлично, — соглашается он, переходя на следующую страницу. — Что, любите романтические истории?  
  
Она заламывает бровь.  
  
— Возможно. И что с того?  
  
— Да я не осуждаю, — язвительно отвечает он, ведя войлочный кончик по бумаге. Белые фигуры на черном фоне — прикольно иногда поработать с негативным пространством.  
  
Черт, как же хорошо-то, а. Если бы только он мог работать как следует. Ладно, это лучше, чем ничего, и минут через пять дело сделано, скетч подписан ручкой с белыми чернилами, валяющейся на столе. Далеко не лучшая его работа, но его имя еще кое-что значит.  
  
— Держите, — говорит он, пододвигая альбом к Бриенне. — Ваша арендная плата.  
  
— Спасибо, — судя по ее голосу, она готова расплакаться. — Я... я не знаю, как…  
  
— Ерунда. Мне это ничего не стоит. Возвращаясь к нашему вопросу, какой будет план?  
  
— Ну, когда придет время, принесите мне записку от своего врача, что рука достаточно зажила. Ничего личного, но иначе это тоже было бы неэтично с моей стороны.  
  
— Понял. Дальше?  
  
— Дальше… ну, это займет довольно много времени, учитывая площадь шрамов, так что я бы на вашем месте пару недель подумала, что вы хотите видеть на этой руке. Потом приходите, расскажите, что придумали, и мы всё обсудим. Тогда я могу начать работать, и в следующий раз у меня будет готов эскиз — можно будет изменить его по вашим пожеланиям и всё такое. В смысле, это же ваше тело. Вам решать, что на нем будет.  
  
Джейме сдерживает горький смешок. Ага. Точно. Вот бы он и с первым тату сам решил, что будет на его теле.  
  
— То есть, думайте сколько понадобится.  
  
— Хороший совет, пожалуй, — вздыхает он. — Я просто хочу избавиться от этого вот, но наломать дров в спешке тоже не дело, наверное.  
  
Бриенна слегка пожимает плечами.  
  
— Мистер Ланнистер, я догадываюсь, что вы чувствуете, но торопиться и правда не стоит. Я кое-что в этом понимаю. Так что, — она резко меняет тему, — я запишу вас на прием через две недели, нормально?  
  
О боги. Он не хочет смотреть на проклятый изумруд еще две недели.  
  
— Вполне. Только скажите, когда именно.  
  
Она записывает его на дату ровно через две недели, на тот же час и задумывается о чем-то, закусив губу.  
  
— Подождите, — просит она, когда он уже встает, собираясь уходить. — Одну секунду.  
  
Бриенна открывает ящик стола и вынимает другой маркер.  
  
— Не могли бы вы подойти к окну?  
  
Джейме кивает и встает у окна, в которое бьет солнечный свет. И когда она протягивает руку к его запястью, он безмолвно подчиняется. Бриенна разворачивает его предплечье внутренней стороной к себе.  
  
— На что вам нравится смотреть?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Есть ведь что-то такое, на что вам нравится смотреть. Отвечайте не задумываясь.  
  
Джейме пожимает плечами. «Красота» — это не ответ. К тому же, это такое субъективное понятие, что означает всё сразу и одновременно ничего вообще.  
  
— Цветы. Ну, у меня хреново складывается с растениями в горшках, но смотреть нравится. А что?   
  
Не говоря ни слова, Бриенна снимает колпачок с маркера, приглядывается к его руке… и начинает рисовать, и рисует по всей поверхности его правого предплечья, и из изуродованного красными шрамами запястья поднимаются стебли, листья покрывают переплетения рубцов — подходя к наиболее чувствительным участками, кончик маркера ослабляет нажим — и на самом верху, под локтевой ямкой расцветают несколько бутонов, после чего она возвращается вниз, где остался нетронутым изумруд. Бриенна быстро закрывает зеленый камень черными лепестками примулы, добавляет еще пару лепестков рядом и, наконец отпустив его запястье, надевает на маркер колпачок.  
  
— Это самый стойкий маркер, что у меня есть. Я обычно пользуюсь им прямо перед тем, как начинаю набивать. Он не… ну, он смывается, конечно, через какое-то время, но неделю точно продержится. Всё лучше, чем смотреть на это тату, да?  
  
Она нерешительно улыбается ему, и на секунду у него в голове мелькает:  _да, не красавица, но когда улыбается, глаза так и светятся_. Джейме ухмыляется в ответ.  
  
— Да. Да, мне, пожалуй, нравится такое решение. Через две недели нарисуете заново?  
  
— Вы буквально спасли мою работу на ближайшие полгода, это меньшее, чем я могу вам отплатить, даже если вы потом передумаете.  
  
На сей раз Джейме смеется вполне искренне.  
  
— Логично. Ну что, тогда до встречи через две недели.  
  
— Жду. И спасибо еще раз, — отвечает она, почти застенчиво.  
  
Вряд ли он передумает. По пути домой Джейме начинает ломать голову. Что же ему действительно хочется видеть на правом предплечье?  
  
  


***

  
  
Хороший вопрос.  
  
Он раздумывает над ним следующие несколько дней, всякий раз как по утрам его взгляд падает на правую руку. Бриенна не соврала — маркер действительно продержался добрую неделю, а потом начал стираться. Но так всё равно лучше, чем постоянно натыкаться на этот злосчастный изумруд.  
  
Ответа он не знает.  
  
С одной стороны, изумруд хорошо бы закрыть полностью, но забить все предплечье черным ему как-то не улыбается. Нужно придумать что-то такое, что охватит всё предплечье и во что можно вписать шрамы… А с другой стороны, после аварии с вдохновением у него херово.  
  
Именно поэтому он теперь занимается кое-чем другим.  
  
Джейме смотрит в объектив микроскопа, в очередной раз радуясь, что пусть по математике у него и были не лучшие отметки, и с чтением было совсем скверно, пока он не сообразил, что дислексия — это не приговор, зато ему всегда давалась химия. А потому, как только у него появились кое-какие средства, он открыл небольшую лабораторию по производству пигментов на продажу. До недавних пор лаборатория была для него скорее сторонним проектом… ну а сейчас правая рука годится хоть на то, чтобы смешивать пигменты, так что теперь он проводит тут гораздо больше времени.  
  
— Босс! — кричит Пек через всю комнату от своего стола, где он занимается доставкой — ну, он еще отвечает за продвижение в соцсетях и всякое такое. Черт, надо бы уже когда-нибудь начать заливать видео-уроки на канал в YouTube, что ли…  
  
— А? — отвечает Джейме, отстраняясь от стола.  
  
— У нас почти закончился светящийся желтый, когда примерно можно вернуть его в ассортимент?  
  
Он задумывается.  
  
— Я как раз на этой неделе думал заняться светящимися, недели две, скажем.  
  
— Есть, — кивает Пек, возвращаясь к работе. Джейме поворачивается обратно к микроскопу. Если оранжевый сделать чуточку теплее… он качает головой.  
  
— Бронн!  
  
Лучший друг его брата с начальной школы, который каким-то образом затесался в его работники — Джейме уже перестал недоумевать, как именно так получилось — отходит от своего места и сверлит его недовольным взглядом.  
  
— Чего?  
  
— Как ты думаешь, можно сделать оттенок теплее, если добавить чуток сульфида бария?  
  
Бронн хмыкает, взглянув в его микроскоп.  
  
— Возможно. Только хрен я тебя подпущу к ядовитым веществам, пока рука не зажила.  
  
— Какая прелесть. Ты так обо мне беспокоишься?  
  
— Я беспокоюсь о своей зарплате. Кроме тебя нет психов, которые взяли бы меня на такую работу, — бормочет Бронн, отпихивая его с дороги.  
  
Справедливое замечание — Джейме на сто процентов уверен, что Бронн выучился химии уже сильно после окончания школы, потому что они с Тирионом однажды проглотили залпом все сезоны «Во все тяжкие» и Бронн решил пройти экспресс-курс. Только штука в том, что Бронн оказался химиком от бога. Когда предыдущий специалист, работавший на Джейме, внезапно переехал во Францию, ему срочно понадобился человек, а обратиться было не к кому. Тогда Джейме позвал Бронна, который превзошел все ожидания, поэтому он его нанял, и никаких катастроф еще не случалось. Пока.  
  
Но то, что никто кроме Джейме Бронна на работу не взял бы, это, скорее всего, правда.  
  
— Тогда сделай оттенок чуть теплее, в красную сторону, наверное. Найдешь способ получше — отлично. Я пока посмотрю, можно ли начать пополнять запасы светящихся пигментов.  
  
— А давай ты это поручишь кому-нибудь.  
  
— Ну-ну, рука у меня травмирована, но не бесполезна, к тому же, в составе светящихся пигментов нет ничего ядовитого.  
  
— Тем не менее, заткнись и не пытайся разъебать себе руку окончательно.  
  
А не так уж плохо, что есть люди, которым не плевать на его здоровье. Тяжко вздохнув, Джейме зовет Аддама из соседней комнаты, откуда посылаются материалы в главную лабораторию. Аддаму придется ему помочь, раз Сандор Клиган будет в отпуске еще неделю.  
  
Между тем, он всё раздумывает над проклятым тату, бросая взгляд на слегка побледневшие черные линии на руке.  
  
_Что же я хочу тут видеть?_  
  
Хороший вопрос.  
  
На который у него нет ответа.  
  
  


***

  
  
Две недели спустя он возвращается в салон. Идеи у него по-прежнему, мягко говоря, туманные.  
  
Бриенна Тарт, впрочем, выглядит уже гораздо менее напряженной, чем в прошлый раз.  
  
— Мистер Ланнистер, — здоровается она, и Джейме невольно ловит себя на мысли, что на ней очень и очень неплохо смотрится этот кожаный пиджак.  
  
— Вы, кажется, сегодня гораздо спокойнее, чем в прошлый раз — могу я предположить, что мой план сработал?  
  
— Можете, — отвечает она. — Спасибо. На самом деле, за ваши скетчи дали гораздо больше, чем вы думали.  
  
— Серьезно?  
  
— Если ничего не случится, я продержусь год. Ну что, поговорим?  
  
Кивнув, Джейме поднимается за ней в уютный кабинет на втором этаже. Он садится в то же кресло, она занимает место за столом напротив.  
  
— Ну так как, придумали что-нибудь?  
  
Он качает головой.  
  
— Не совсем. Это вот тату было… скажем, это была не моя идея. Нет, дизайн сделал я, но это… в общем, я нарисовал то, что хотелось другому человеку. Я точно знаю, что мне не хотелось бы забивать всё тату целиком, в смысле, я не хочу, чтобы там всё было черным. Мне никогда такое не нравилось.  
  
Бриенна кивает.  
  
— Ясно. А изумруд?  
  
Джейме кривится от отвращения. Изумруд опять видно под остатками маркера.  
  
— Не знаю. Наверное, если можно как-то сделать его частью нового дизайна, изменить цвет, но… у меня, наверное, в принципе творческий кризис, так что я мало что могу предложить. — Как ни тошно признавать, после аварии Джейме не испытывает желания ничего создавать самостоятельно.   
  
— Что ж, — говорит она, — позвольте быть совсем уж откровенной?  
  
— Очень хотелось бы. Пожалуйста.  
  
— Если вам так ненавистен этот изумруд, нужно закрыть его чем-то, что вы так же сильно любите. Чем-то, что вам хотя бы нравится. Потому что тогда и напоминания об оригинале не будет, и… ну, он станет частью того, что вам нравится, и это вам поможет. Правда.  
  
— Хм. Знаете, так мог бы сказать мой брат.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Да так. Он просто написал на эту конкретную тему несколько стихотворений. В общем, я понимаю, что вы имеете в виду. — Джейме вздыхает. — Тут такое дело… представьте, что человек, который подбил меня на это тату… человек, которого, как я думал, я люблю больше всего на свете… а теперь у меня стопорится то единственное, что я люблю так же сильно, то есть моя работа…  
  
Он и сам не понимает, почему откровенничает с ней. Ему просто нужно кому-то это рассказать, а она похожа на человека, который способен понять. Господи, лишь бы не натворить чего-нибудь идиотского.  
  
— Я обычно не рассказываю клиентам, — вздыхает Бриенна, — но вы, в конце концов, спасли мою шкуру и мой салон, как минимум на ближайшее будущее, так что я сделаю исключение.  
  
— Это необязательно…  
  
Бриенна качает головой и снимает кожаный пиджак. Под пиджаком у нее майка без рукавов, и руки ее покрыты татуировками, но он разглядеть подробности не успевает. Она поворачивается к нему спиной и слегка задирает край майки, демонстрируя ему нижнюю часть спины.   
  
— Видите розу?  
  
Джейме прищуривается. Да, точно, вот она, на самой пояснице, роза с черными лепестками. Ее трудно заметить сразу рядом с… роза лежит рядом с камнем, из которого торчит меч — лезвие меча уходит вверх прямо по позвоночнику. Рукояти не видно, она, скорее всего, где-то под бюстгальтером, но в целом картина ясна.  
  
— Это что… Экскалибур?  
  
— Ага. — Бриенна опускает майку. — Роза была в гербе моей школьной хоккейной команды. Мы все сделали такую, когда победили в местном чемпионате. На следующий год я закончила школу. — Она продолжает со вздохом: — Я считала их своими друзьями. Единственная девчонка в команде. На третий год многие из них стали приглашать меня на свидание, и мне было приятно, я чуть не сказала да одному, но тренер, старый пень, который прямо бесился, что у него в команде женщина — ну и что, что я постоянно забивала и мы побеждали … в общем, оказалось, они это делали на спор — кто первый лишит меня девственности.   
  
— Что за хрень? — Джейме разве что не бледнеет. — Что за гады были ваши одноклассники? — Нет, ну правда. Она же хороший человек, это же видно, она такого не заслуживает. И потом, так поступить с товарищем по команде? Какого хуя.  
  
— Вот такие вот, — со смешком откликается Бриенна. — Сразу после этого я ушла из команды, и в тот год они кубок не взяли, ну да… В общем, я ненавидела эту розу, но когда решила ее свести, мне сказали, что у меня слишком чувствительная кожа и лучше будет просто закрыть ее чем-нибудь. Потом меня спросили, какие у меня любимые книги, и так вот родилась идея… короче, сейчас эта роза мне нравится гораздо больше, чем раньше. Теперь она означает кое-что, что я любила всю свою жизнь, и эти гады были, были частью ее. Лучше помнить об их существовании и таким образом пережить случившееся, чем пытаться делать вид, что их никогда не было в моей жизни.  
  
Джейме понимающе кивает. Ну да. Ему никогда не удастся стереть Серсею из своей жизни, как бы ни хотелось. Возможно — возможно, она и права.  
  
— А если я отвечу так же, задай вы мне этот вопрос?  
  
— Ну, вы же помогли мне с арендной платой посредством артуровских легенд, так что это я уже сообразила. И никто не говорит, что на той руке у вас нельзя сделать меч.  
  
— Правда? — Он сомневался, что меч туда поместится, особенно учитывая шрамы.  
  
— Можете показать еще раз?  
  
Джейме протягивает руку.  
  
Она пристально вглядывается, хмуря брови.  
  
— Я думаю, изумруд можно в эфес, и на всю руку сделать будет нетрудно. Это не решает проблему шрамов, но…  
  
— Погодите. Я тут подумал. По некоторым версиям, первый меч Артура ведь сломался, так?  
  
— Так.  
  
— Ну и вот. Можно сделать так, чтобы целый меч выходил из осколков старого, сломанного?  
  
— То есть, меч в мече?  
  
— Это… это будет слишком, да? — спрашивает он, но Бриенна качает головой.  
  
— Нет. Нет, мне кажется… можно сделать несколько фотографий? Всей руки целиком. Чтобы мне было удобнее ориентироваться. В следующий раз я бы вам уже прикинула, как это будет.  
  
— Ради бога.  
  
На полке за спиной она находит камеру и несколько минут с пятнадцати разных ракурсов фотографирует его правую руку. Наконец, она удовлетворенно кивает и убирает камеру на место.  
  
— Через неделю, пожалуй, кое-что будет готово. Нормально?  
  
— Нормально. В любом случае, доктор говорит, что набивать можно не раньше, чем через несколько месяцев, так что времени полно.  
  
Бриенна кивает.  
  
— А вам и правда не терпится от нее избавиться, да?  
  
— А это так заметно, да? — фыркает он в ответ.  
  
— Мне это знакомо. Может, вы хотите, чтобы я держала вас в курсе?  
  
— То есть?  
  
— Я буду работать на этих фотографиях. Могу присылать их вам. Сообщениями по телефону. Или по мылу, если вам так удобнее.  
  
Хм. Неплохая мысль.  
  
— Сообщениями было бы неплохо. Я просто… просто когда я смотрю на нее, мне хочется выцарапать ее из кожи. — Бог знает, с чего его опять потянуло на откровения, но ему нравится, что она не смотрит на него так, будто считает, что он излишне драматизирует.  
  
В отличие от всех остальных. Кроме Тириона и еще его работников.  
  
Бриенна улыбается уголками губ и достает свой мобильный.  
  
— Ну тогда, мистер…  
  
— Послушайте, не сочтите за фамильярность и всё такое, но раз уж мы будем переписываться и раз уж мы показываем друг другу очень личное, думаю, нелепо так церемониться. Ненавижу церемонии.  
  
— В смысле…  
  
— Запишите меня по имени, если не возражаете.  
  
Бриенна нервно сглатывает.   
  
— Ну, тогда запишите меня как «Бриенна», — осторожно соглашается она, и голубизна ее глаз вдруг теплеет. Или ему кажется. Кажется, наверное.  
  
Они обмениваются номерами. Она кивает и провожает его до двери. Он уже поворачивается, как вдруг…  
  
— Я тоже хотела выцарапать розу со спины, — признается она. — Так что я понимаю. Ой, я только сейчас сообразила — может, вы хотите обновить рисунок?  
  
_Да, да, пожалуйста._  
  
— А если хочу?  
  
Попросив его обождать, Бриенна находит где-то в вестибюле пару маркеров и возвращается к двери.  
  
— На что еще вы любите смотреть?  
  
— На костер, — отвечает он, вспоминая, как несколько раз вытаскивал брата на пляж летом, и они сидели у костра, смотря на вечернее море.  
  
Взглянув на остатки первого рисунка, она превращает стебли в языки пламени, снова закрашивает изумруд, а потом красным и оранжевым рисует огонь в промежутках между черными линиями.  
  
— Так лучше?  
  
— Ага, — говорит Джейме. Нет, ему определенно нравится, как ей удается видеть образы в этом сумбуре на его руке.  
  
— Ну что ж, значит, до встречи через неделю. Я напишу вам, как только что-нибудь придумаю.  
  
— Буду ждать, — кивает он. Бриенна закрывает за ним дверь.  
  
  


***

  
  
Сообщение от нее приходит через три дня, когда он расфасовывает остатки последней партии светящегося розового пигмента.  
  
На фотографии его руки изумруд помещен в навершие элегантного эфеса, а клинок поднимается до самых его трицепсов. В тексте сообщения Бриенна спрашивает, не хочет ли он, чтобы эфес был побольше или клинок короче или наоборот длиннее, но Джейме представляет, каково это — иметь что-то такое на месте вечного напоминания о худшем решении в своей жизни, и думает,  _да, было бы неплохо._  
  
Он пишет в ответ, что ему нравится, но что он рассмотрит получше позже, и спрашивает, обязательно ли, чтобы клинок был серым.  
  
_Он может быть любого цвета, какого вы захотите, отвечает она. Это ваше тату, не мое._  
  
Джейме вспоминает, что сказала тогда Серсея.  
  
_Это наше тату. Наше._  
  
И его опять начинает мутить.  
  
— Пек, — зовет он, — можешь возвращать розовый в ассортимент.  
  
— Есть!  
  
Бронн, к счастью, еще работает над оранжевым пигментом, потому что твердо вознамерился избегать ядовитых веществ по мере возможности, и не спрашивает Джейме, что такое происходит.  
  
Джейме смотрит на пламя на своем предплечье, на закрашенный изумруд, избавиться от которого ему так же жизненно необходимо, как необходим воздух.  
  
Скоро.  
  
_Скоро_ , надеется он.  
  
Несколько месяцев — это не так уж и долго.  
  
  


***

  
  
Прием на следующей неделе ему приходится пропустить, потому что какая-то галерея продала одну из его старых картин и интересуется теперь, нет ли у него картины на замену. Бриенна говорит, что это не проблема. Она присылает ему еще пару фотографий с вариантами, как превратить его шрамы в куски сломанной стали. Он отвечает, что второй вариант ему нравится больше всего. «Приму к сведению», — пишет Бриенна и добавляет, что ждет его через неделю. Ее рисунок маркером, естественно, уже успел стереться.  
  
И снова его так и подмывает вырвать проклятый изумруд вместе с кожей.  
  
Нет. Будет только хуже. Вернувшись из галереи, он обнаруживает дома приглашение на гребаную свадьбу Серсеи и Роберта, мать его, Баратеона. С просьбой ответить. Джейме швыряет конверт в мусор, потом вытаскивает и сжигает.  
  
А потом хватает телефон и отправляет сообщение Бриенне.  
  
_Что ты делала, когда тебе всерьез хотелось вырвать из кожи эту розу?_  
  
Он не задумываясь жмет «Отправить» и запоздало паникует: дико некорректно, черт, даже он это понимает, черт, только бы она не решила, что он вконец охамел и перешел все границы… Но через несколько минут приходит ответ.  
  
_Представляла, как злорадствовали бы эти гады, зная, что они настолько меня достали._  
  
Ну, это понятно, но… ну ладно. Есть в этом смысл…  
  
Еще сообщение.  
  
_Что не значит, что они меня не достали. Но я бы скорее придушила себя собственными руками, чем показала бы им это._  
  
Он быстро набирает ответ, прежде чем она пожалеет о том, что написала.  
  
_Хороший аргумент_. Он застывает на секунду, задумавшись, прежде чем продолжить.  _Ты права. Извини, меня просто страшно пробрало._  
  
Его телефон снова блямкает.  
  
_Я понимаю, не переживай._  
  
И всё. Но это объяснимо — она вряд ли горит желанием обсуждать эту тему.  
  
Ему тоже было бы тошно, если бы Серсея знала, какую власть она до сих пор над ним имеет.  
  
И ему вдруг уже не хочется калечить руку.  
  
  


***

  
  
Джейме понимает, что с нетерпением ждет похода в ее салон, когда за два дня до назначенной даты смотрит на руку и видит, что почти весь рисунок стерся.  
  
Он мог бы и сам его обновить, но не уверен, что левая рука не начнет трястись. Нет, лучше подождать, потерпеть, а пока поносить длинные рукава. Между тем он продолжает работать над всё тем же оранжевым пигментом (Бронн сообразил способ, слава богам за его талант к нечаянным химическим открытиям). Этот оранжевый отлично сгодился бы для языков пламени на его предплечье.  
  
Но он не хочет набивать их на руке, нет, ему просто нравится цвет. А что, хороший цвет. Может, отнести его к Бриенне, спросить, не сумеет ли она воспроизвести его чернилами, чтобы закрасить зеленый… Хотя нет, он недостаточно темный, скорее всего.  
  
Джейме делает вдох и возвращается к пигменту. Днем у него еще физиотерапия, черт, поскорее бы она подействовала, хоть бы подействовала… только бы снова начать рисовать по-человечески, а не так, быстрые скетчи делать…  
  
Ага, размечтался.  
  
Увы, терпение никогда не было его сильной стороной. Разве что только когда ему нужно было ждать сестру — но теперь и эта чаша переполнилась.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Ну что, — говорит Бриенна, когда он наконец входит ее кабинет через два дня, ровно в назначенный час, — я учла твои замечания к фотографиям, и, по-моему, кое-что получилось. Но твое участие еще понадобится, конечно.  
  
— Так показывай, — отвечает Джейме, — сгораю от нетерпения.  
  
— Заметно, — невозмутимо говорит она, вручая ему несколько фотографий его руки с новыми рисунками.  
  
Ого.  
  
Наружную часть руки покрывает сложный рисунок из осколков стали, еще соединенных друг с другом, но распадающихся вовне. По трем фотографиям, которые Бриенна ему дала, видно, что тату покроет всю руку целиком, и ей каким-то образом удалось закрыть все шрамы на наружной стороне.  
  
А на внутренней…  
  
Она нарисовала клинок с небольшой гардой и изящной простой рукоятью с изумрудом в навершии, и поскольку гарда не длинная, она не выглядит несуразно — не надо загибать ее вокруг запястья.  
  
— Это, — говорит Бриенна, — просто чтобы было понятно что куда, но вот это, — она хватает со стола альбом и передает его Джейме открытым посередине, — это сам рисунок. Конечно, всё можно изменить, это далеко не окончательный вариант.  
  
Джейме кивает и опускает взгляд на открытый альбом…  
  
Ни хрена себе.  
  
Скажем так, клинки, они очень… детализированные. Некоторые края зазубрены и точно повторяют края шрамов на его руке, а в навершии даже есть мелкие детали вокруг изумруда — цветы, те же, которые она нарисовала маркером.  
  
— Господи, — говорит он наконец, — а ты уверена, что хочешь и дальше делать татуировки, а не подняться классом повыше? Потому что… нет, ну охренеть… потому что у тебя талант.  
  
Бриенна фыркает.  
  
— Спасибо, конечно, но хотелось бы как-то и дальше иметь возможность платить за аренду. И потом, откуда ты знаешь, что я еще не пробовала?  
  
— Мне спросить, почему ты стала тату-мастером?  
  
— Единственный агент, который согласился меня представлять, сказал, что у меня есть шанс, если я буду делать… что-то вроде того, что делает Бэнкси. То есть, никогда не показывать свое лицо и всякое такое.  
  
— Что за хрень? Ты художник, а не модель.  
  
— Жаль, что ты не агент, — вздыхает Бриенна. — В любом случае, я хочу сказать, что в этой работе отдачи больше, как мне кажется.  
  
— Серьезно?  
  
Бриенна поднимает на него глаза.  
  
— Люди делают татуировки по самым разным причинам, Джейме. Отдача в том, что я могу помочь человеку получить то, чего он хочет. Например, когда мне сделали вот эту, мне сразу стало легче — я всякого наслушалась о своей внешности за много лет, а тут мне сразу полегчало. Вот я и подумала, что неплохо было бы вернуть добро людям. Ну что, я так понимаю, дизайн в целом нормальный?  
  
— Черт, более чем нормальный, — отвечает Джейме. — Если честно, это просто… я и не думал, что ты можешь охватить их все.  
  
— А я и не говорила, что я плохой мастер, — ухмыляется она. Кажется, ему и правда нравится, как посверкивает голубизна ее глаз, когда она улыбается. Кажется, ему нравится, когда она расслабляется. — Тогда, наверное, обсудим детали?  
  
— Вперед.  
  
— Например, цвет.  
  
— Цвет? В смысле, для изумруда?   
  
— Нет, в смысле, вообще, для всего рисунка. Тебе с этой татуировкой жить до конца жизни, окончательное решение по всем пунктам принимать тебе.  
  
_Ты не представляешь, как мне нужно было это услышать_ , думает он, но вслух, конечно, не говорит.  
  
— Я и не думал о других цветах. А что, что ты предлагаешь?  
  
— Ну, нужно выбрать цвет для эфеса. Золотой? Серебряный? Черный? — Бриенна пожимает плечами. — Выбирай. Реалистичность необязательна, хоть розовый.  
  
— Нет уж. Прикольно производить такие оттенки, но я пас.  
  
— Погоди, ты делаешь пигменты?  
  
— В свободное время. Если понадобится скидка на безопасные пигменты для тату, дай знать.  
  
— Вполне возможно, что я ей как-нибудь воспользуюсь, — бормочет она. — В общем, эфес — это раз. Конечно, цветы на эфесе должны быть другими или другого цвета, это можно. А что касается клинка, клинок должен быть серый, но мой, например, светится, так что, опять же, тебе решать.  
  
Он задумывается.  
  
— Наверное, сломанный клинок пусть будет серый. — Можно было бы зеленый, но Джейме не хочет постоянно смотреть на зеленый. — А целый… не хотелось бы ничего такого странного, но может, с красной или оранжевой тушевкой?  
  
— Почему бы и нет, — кивает Бриенна. — Кожа у тебя теплого оттенка, смотреться будет неплохо — если ты просто хочешь отражение на стали. Это, конечно, займет больше времени.  
  
— Я так и думал, — Джейме пожимает плечами. — Не проблема. У меня высокий болевой порог.  
  
Бриенна поднимает бровь.  
  
— Я почему-то догадывалась. Ну, тогда остается сам клинок. И цветы. Или тебе нужно время подумать?  
  
— Если я хочу, чтобы цветы выделялись, их нужно делать другим цветом, да?  
  
— Ну да, либо светлый эфес с темными цветами, либо наоборот.  
  
Он не хочет золотой эфес, а серебряный… это не то.  
  
— Можно я еще подумаю?  
  
— Конечно. У тебя еще полно времени, прежде чем дело дойдет до чернил.  
  
— Вот очень жаль. Кстати, не закрасишь опять?  
  
Бриенна слегка улыбается, и он думает,  _хотелось бы увидеть, как она улыбается по-настоящему…_  и недоумевает, откуда эти мысли взялись. Бриенна открывает ящик стола и достает штук десять разных маркеров разных цветов.  
  
— Что будем рисовать на этот раз?  
  
Из салона он выходит с цветами по всему предплечью и запястью — вместо лепестков у цветов языки пламени. Даже где-то жаль, что рисунок не постоянный. Было бы круто. Впрочем, от него всё равно не будет такого эффекта, как от того, на котором они с Бриенной остановились.  
  
Джейме возвращается домой и сразу же портит себе настроение, взглянув на три чистых холста в гостиной. Он вздыхает и пишет Бронну, что в лабораторию завтра придет попозже, так что пусть начинать работать над тем оттенком светло-пурпурного, запасы которого нужно пополнить. Он смотрит на календарь.  
  
Еще примерно два месяца.  
  
Еще два месяца, и он может наконец сделать это чертово тату, а через две недели он опять пойдет к Бриенне заканчивать дизайн, а потом он наконец… ну, пусть и не освободится от гребаной Серсеи, но если Бриенна права, возможно, он наконец сумеет выбросить ее из головы.  
  
Два месяца. Не так уж и долго по сравнению с… со всей его жизнью. Правда ведь?  
  
  


***

  
  
В обед они поднажали на работу, и пурпурный пигмент можно будет вернуть в ассортимент максимум через пару дней, поэтому Джейме подумывает, а не подняться ли ему в мастерскую. Может быть. В принципе, мастерская находится прямо над лабораторией, в том же здании, но он туда носа не казал уже несколько недель. Что толку, если у него и дома не получается рисовать.  
  
Но чем черт не шутит.  
  
Наказав Бронну звонить если что, Джейме поднимается на второй этаж и открывает дверь.  
  
Всё тут в точности, как было в прошлый раз, пустой диван, наполовину исписанные холсты в углу, альбомы, кисти и прочие принадлежности, заброшенные на столе. Смотреть тошно. Джейме хватает любимый альбом, тот, в котором обычно рисовал углем или делал предварительные эскизы, и открывает чистую страницу — последний рисунок в альбоме сделан за три дня до аварии. Это профиль Серсеи, еще не растушеванный, но он успел прорисовать нос, подбородок, глаза, скулы, волосы… и теперь он смотрит на чистый лист, и ему кажется, что сестра наблюдает за ним с оборота страницы и с правой руки тоже, пусть даже проклятый изумруд и не видно за маркером.  
  
_Ненавижу. Ненавижу, блядь._  
  
Так. Та-ак. На деталях сейчас ему сосредотачиваться не нужно, хотя он обожал корпеть над деталями раньше.  _Когда рука еще работала так, как надо_. Можно начать с простого. С чего-нибудь безопасного. Можно, например, попробовать зарисовать здание напротив — вряд ли это очень уж сложно, тем более что оно такое уродливое.  
  
Ну что ж. Он садится на ближайший стул, делает вдох и настраивается срисовывать здание столько, сколько получится. А потом вдруг открывается дверь.  
  
— Бронн, я же сказал звонить, если… — начинает он. Альбом летит из рук на пол.  
  
Он поднимается, встречаясь с Серсеей взглядом и чувствуя зуд в правой руке.  
  
— Выметайся, — говорит он ровным голосом.  
  
Серсея не двигается с места, буравя его взглядом.  
  
— Ты не ответил на приглашение, — отвечает она.  
  
— Если человек не отвечает на приглашение, это обычно значит, что он не придет, — говорит он. — А сейчас я буду тебе весьма признателен, если ты уйдешь.  
  
— Ты не придешь, — недовольным голосом.  
  
— А с чего бы мне приходить? Я даже не знаю, ты сначала постоянно твердишь, что мы рождены быть вместе, а потом вдруг, что всё кончено, я теперь не могу заниматься своим делом из-за этой вот хуйни, и нет, я, конечно, согласен, мог бы не садиться тогда за руль, но сейчас мне совсем не хочется с тобой разговаривать. И ты правда думаешь, что я приду на твою свадьбу? Серьезно, блядь? Иди на хуй.  
  
— Отцу это не понравится.  
  
— Отец тоже может отправляться на хуй. Я не благодаря ему сделал себе имя.  
  
Серсея улыбается. Блядь, она ведь не уйдет, не уйдет ведь, да?  
  
— Джейме, будь благоразумен, — снова пытается она его урезонить, и он вдруг обращает внимание на ее предплечье.  
  
Кожа слегка покрасневшая, и изумруд еле виден…  
  
Вот оно что.  
  
Она его свела. Лазером.  
  
Серсея замечает направление его взгляда.  
  
— А, это, —пожимает она плечами. — Ну, татуировки в моей будущей работе не очень уместны.  
  
— Я так понимаю, ты ходила в то же место, где мы их делали?  
  
— Конечно. Мне там скидку дали.  
  
Конечно. Ей-то можно.  
  
— Серсея, я тебя прошу, уйди ты, а, — говорит он. — Если тебе хоть когда-нибудь в жизни было на меня не насрать, уйди. Я на твою руку смотреть сейчас не могу, я на тебя смотреть не могу, и ты не имеешь права здесь находиться.  
  
— Ты ведешь себя как ребенок, даже по твоим меркам это чересчур, — опять пожимает она плечами. — Ладно тебе, неужели ты и правда думал…  
  
— Ой, скажите, пожалуйста, как интересно, — раздается за ее спиной голос Бронна. Джейме, кажется, никогда в жизни не был так рад его видеть. — Он мне только что сказал, что поднимется в мастерскую за вдохновением — мне надо, чтобы у него была ясная голова, потому что нам нужен новый красный пигмент. А в день твоей свадьбы мы будем смотреть «Благие знамения» у меня дома.  
  
— Что-что вы будете делать?  
  
— Смотреть сериал, он давно обещал. Так что давай ты спустишься сейчас со мной, а?  
  
Бронн смотрит на нее с легкой ухмылкой. Серсея его ненавидит, но он уже много лет дружит с Тирионом, и она помнит, что в бытность свою ночным охранником в одном довольно эксклюзивном клубе Бронн сломал не одну пару костей. Она разворачивается и начинает спускаться вниз по лестнице. Джейме немедленно запирает дверь за подмигнувшим ему Бронном — Бронн определенно заслужил прибавку — и плюхается на диван. Джейме кажется, что его вот-вот стошнит.  
  
Джейме кажется, что он мог бы сейчас взять и выжечь проклятое тату из своей кожи.  
  
И мысль эта чертовски соблазнительна, но нет, нет, нельзя, это же вся работа насмарку, он только окончательно и бесповоротно изувечит руку, он…  _блядь, она свела его лазером и скидку получила…_  
  
Он хватается за телефон и звонит Бриенне. Хрен знает почему он ей звонит, она ведь не говорила, что можно звонить, но ему нужно поговорить с кем-то, кто поймет, а больше он никого не знает…  
  
Она берет трубку.  
  
— Джейме? — голос настороженный.  
  
— Бриенна. — Он задыхается, будто марафон пробежал. — Слушай, я знаю, ты не говорила, что я могу звонить, но, черт.  
  
— Эй, да ничего, всё нормально. У тебя странный голос.  
  
— Я просто… это вот мое тату… мы его сделали на пару с одним человеком. А потом у нас… в общем, разладилось у нас. Я из-за нее в ту аварию попал.  
  
— Ясно. И?  
  
— И она только что приходила ко мне на работу, спросить, почему я не иду на ее свадьбу, пыталась свалить на меня вину за… за всякое, неважно… а потом я заметил ее руку.  
  
— Она свела свою татуировку лазером, да?  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
  
— Догадалась, — он слышит сочувствие в ее голосе. — Сочувствую, — добавляет Бриенна, черт, она, кажется, хоть говорит искренне. — Но ты ведь не это хотел услышать?  
  
— Нет. Понимаешь, я просто… с одной стороны, мне и так хочется вырезать эту гадость из кожи, хотя я прекрасно понимаю, что только всё испорчу, а с другой… блядь, я с самой аварии ничего не рисовал, кроме тех скетчей для тебя, всё как будто как-то не так, и мне уж точно не надо было ее видеть, а она взяла и приперлась, хотя я говорил, что не хочу, и… в общем. Я даже не пойму толком, зачем тебе позвонил, просто…  
  
— Ты знаешь человека, который прошел через то же самое, и ты позвонил этому человеку — перебивает Бриенна. Господи, у нее такой спокойный голос, как ей это удается? — Всё нормально. Правда. Я не знаю, что у тебя там за ситуация. В смысле, подробностей не знаю. Но этот человек явно сделал тебе очень больно. Да?  
  
— Ну, положим.  
  
— Так вот, после того как я ушла из команды, я выкинула все свои майки. Трофеи не тронула, потому что я их выиграла, я их заслужила… если у тебя осталось, что-то принадлежащее этому человеку… в общем, я бы попробовала сделать то же самое. Но, но! Послушай, я понимаю, тебе хочется поскорее, но ты по крайней мере знаешь, что не хочешь себе навредить, и тот факт, что ты мне позвонил, сам по себе о многом говорит, так что просто подумай вот о чем: меньше чем через два месяца это тату будет частью того, что ты выбрал для себя сам, а еще, у тебя, метафорически выражаясь, хватает яиц не притворяться, что прошлого никогда не было.  
  
…А в этом что-то есть.  
  
— Ты… возможно, ты и права, — вздыхает он. — Да нет, конечно, ты права. Я просто… меня просто бесит, что теперь ей вдруг наплевать, а я ведь… я был готов умереть за нее. — Кажется, он никому еще этого в этом не сознавался.  
  
Бриенна молчит — но он слышит ее дыхание… может, и не стоило говорить, может…  
  
— Прости, — не выдерживает он наконец. — Не надо было на тебя всё это вываливать.  
  
— Можешь зайти ко мне после закрытия?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Я закрываюсь в семь. Можешь подойти сюда?  
  
— Д-да. Да, могу. А зачем?  
  
— Узнаешь. И без глупостей, ладно?  
  
— Никаких глупостей, — кивает Джейме. Он дает отбой и понимает вдруг, что это не пустые слова.  
  
Хм.  
  
Он откладывает телефон и смотрит на упавший альбом. Схватив его с пола, он открывает новый чистый лист, находит кусок угля и так сильно прижимает его к бумаге, что тот ломается надвое.  
  
Он начинает водить углем по странице.  
  
  


***

  
  
Полчаса спустя страница превращается в месиво черных угольных царапин, местами прорвавших бумагу. Джейме подумывает взять мел и посмотреть, что будет, если порисовать белым на черном, но нет, пожалуй, он не хочет это знать. Он выдирает черный лист из альбома, кладет на стол, хватает куртку. Он пойдет пешком до салона Бриенны, тем более что отсюда до него чертовски далеко. Может, хоть голова прояснится.   
  
Он спускается в лабораторию, сообщает Бронну, что поднял ему зарплату за старание, и выходит на улицу, вознамерившись проверить, сколько он на самом деле продержится на своих двоих, прежде чем таки сядет на автобус. Но еще только три. У него четыре часа в запасе.  
  
Надо постараться проходить как можно дольше.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Ты что такое делал? — спрашивает Бриенна, открыв ему в пять минут восьмого.  
  
— Шел сюда пешком, — пожимает он плечами.  
  
— Заметно, — говорит она, окинув его взглядом, и закрывает дверь.  
  
Она велит ему подниматься на второй этаж, но приводит его не в уже знакомую комнату, а в другую. В ту, где она, собственно, татуирует.  
  
Она вручает ему чистый листок бумаги.  
  
— Что…  
  
— Поздравляю. Одно тату за счет заведения.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Садись, подумай, какое тату ты действительно хотел бы сделать, безотносительно всего остального. Если это слова, цитата там или что еще, запиши. Если хочешь, чтобы я что-то нарисовала, скажи, только что-нибудь не очень большое.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Погоди-ка.  
  
Помешкав секунду, она стягивает свой кожаный пиджак, и хотя на этот раз на ней простая голубая футболка, ему удается рассмотреть, что у нее разрисованы все руки.  
  
Ни хера себе. Кожу едва видно, то есть, видно, но чистой кожи от силы нескольких дюймов.   
  
— Скажем так, — вздыхает она, — я делала тату каждый раз, когда чувствовала себя так, как ты сейчас.  
  
Первая мысль Джейме: сколько же народу наебало эту женщину за всю ее жизнь. Потому что на одной только руке у нее штук пятнадцать тату. А вторая: ебать, какая красота. Ни одну из ее татуировок нельзя назвать безвкусной, и композиционно они составлены вместе очень гармонично. Многие из них, на обеих руках, — слова, которые сплетаются друг с другом.  
  
Ого.  
  
Он смотрит на тату на ее плече. Слова мелким шрифтом, но аккуратные и разборчивые, темно-синие чернила.  
  
— Я почему-то так и думал, — говорит он, — что Ани ДиФранко — это очень твое.  
  
— Если ты думаешь получить бонусные очки за правильный ответ, то зря — так все говорят, — фыркает Бриенна.  
  
Джейме не сводит глаз со слов « _I am not a pretty girl, that is not what I do, I ain’t no damsel in distress, and I don’t need to be rescued_ »[1], глядящих на него с бледной веснушчатой кожи.  
  
— Эту я сделала первой, кажется. Еще до той, что на спине.  
  
— Да ладно?  
  
— Как-то накануне Дня святого Валентина несколько одноклассников сказали мне, что мальчик, который мне нравился, ко мне неравнодушен, — вздыхает она. — Я повелась и спросила его, правда ли это, а он сказал, что ему и в голову не пришло бы встречаться с такой страхолюдиной, но если мне очень хочется, он может отдать мне остатки своего шоколада.  
  
— Что за хуйня?  
  
— На следующий день я пошла и сделала себе вот это. Помогло, честно. — Бриенна улыбается, хотя только ртом. — Не знаю, насколько это здоровый способ, но, в конце концов, учитывая мою работу, проблем у меня с этим никогда не будет. А тебе, надеюсь, больше одной и не понадобится.  
  
— А знаешь что, — говорит Джейме, начиная понимать, что она имеет в виду. — Ты права. Можно я подумаю минутку?  
  
— Думай сколько угодно. В смысле, это же не маркером рисовать, я не заставлю тебя выбрать что-то, насчет чего ты не уверен. И потом, не то чтобы у меня были планы на вечер. Пойду заварю себе чай, пока ты думаешь, ладно?  
  
— Ладно, — кивает Джейме, и Бриенна оставляет его одного в комнате.  
  
Он гипнотизирует бумагу. Сначала в голове у него так же пусто, как на белом листе, а потом…  
  
Так. В общем, нужно что-то такое, что будет напоминать ему, что Серсея не заслуживает больше его драгоценного времени, чем он уже на нее потратил. Что-то такое, что будет вызывать у него приятные мысли.  
  
Что-то такое, что как минимум имеет отношение к чему-то, что ему нравится.  
  
Хм.  
  
А может…  
  
Кажется, есть.  
  
  


***

  
  
Бриенна возвращается через полчаса с двумя кружками чая.  
  
— Выбрал? — спрашивает она.  
  
Джейме отдает ей листок.   
  
— Только не моим почерком, достаточно этой руке ужасов, — пытается он пошутить. Бриенна улыбается, прочитав его каракули. На этот раз улыбаются и ее глаза.  
  
— Лед Зеппелин — всегда хороший выбор. Обвинить в дурновкусии тебя нельзя.   
  
— Ну, я был бы разочарован, если бы ты не одобрила, — шутит он в ответ, и она робко улыбается… стоп, что это он такое делает?  
  
Бриенна качает головой.  
  
— Так. Теперь обсудим, как это будет написано, где и так далее.  
  
Они перемещаются в ее кабинет, где она вручает ему книжку с примерами всевозможных шрифтов. Еще около часа занимает выбор шрифта и места тату — на внутренней стороне левого предплечья, симметрично первому, после чего они возвращаются обратно. Он опускается в кресло, она включает в комнате свет.   
  
— Я так понимаю, местная анестезия не нужна?  
  
— Да ладно, — фыркает Джейме. — Сколько это займет? Минут двадцать? Выдержу.  
  
Бриенна кивает, готовит иглы и склоняется над его рукой.  
  
Он расслабляется, ну, пытается расслабиться — вот только он не подумал, что она будет так близко. Бриенна быстро и умело водит тонкой иглой по его предплечью, и ему отчетливо видны ее веснушки. Волосы липнут к ее лбу, но они, кажется, очень симпатичного оттенка блонда, особенно если смотреть вблизи. В какой-то момент она склоняется над ним и оказывается так близко, что он вдруг понимает, что подайся он чуть вперед, их лица соприкоснутся… и ее грубые, заляпанные чернилами пальцы так нежно касаются его руки, вписывая слова в его кожу…  
  
Черт. Ему нравится это ощущение. Сердце его внезапно пускается вскачь, бог знает почему, и он делает вдох… они ведь сейчас дышат одним воздухом…  
  
— Готово, — говорит Бриенна, обрывая его грезы наяву.  
  
Что?  
  
Неужели и правда двадцать минут прошло? Ни хера себе. Он буквально потерял счет времени.  
  
Бриенна разгибается и осматривает дело рук своих. Джейме опускает взгляд на свое левое предплечье, где в две чернильные строки бегут слова:  
  
_and if you listen very hard, the tune will come to you at last  
when all are one and one is all, to be a rock and not to roll **[2]**_  
  
Кожа слегка покраснела, но каждое слово легко читается. Он кивает Бриенне, не в силах заговорить — будто слова застряли у него где-то в глотке.  
  
Бриенна накрывает тату куском марли.  
  
— Некоторое время подержишь прикрытым, и несколько дней не мочить. Если будет раздражение, я дам крем.  
  
— Спасибо, — бормочет Джейме, всё еще не доверяя собственному голосу. — А ты точно не…  
  
— Я обеспечена на целый следующий год, — насмешливо перебивает она. — Я могу себе это позволить, тем более это для тебя.  
  
Джейме и сам себе не признается, но он даже розовеет от ее слов.  
  
— Ты и правда так благодарна мне за те скетчи?  
  
Бриенна слегка пожимает плечами, убирая инструменты. Ее голос вдруг становится тише. Ее пальцы заляпаны чернилами.  
  
Как его собственные когда-то краской, с горечью думает он.  
  
— Я открыла этот салон на деньги, заработанные… ну, в общем, заказами. — Бриенна вздыхает. — В смысле, я не только татуированием занималась, но люди покупали у меня работы, а потом выдавали за свои.  
  
— Какого хрена?  
  
Бриенна опять пожимает плечами.  
  
— Как я уже говорила, я не могла найти агента, и выгляжу я… так, как выгляжу, и потом, меня откровенно достали предложения посмотреть или продать мою работу в обмен на… другие услуги. Да, мне пришлось отказаться от авторских прав на те мои работы, но по крайней мере мне хорошо заплатили. Достаточно, чтобы перестать этим заниматься и взять в аренду это помещение. — Она убирает в ящик стола листки бумаги и закрывает его. — Тут, правда, всё разваливалось, так что я сделала капитальный ремонт. То есть, я всё сделала сами. Новые трубы, проводка, стены и так далее. Владелец, конечно, сбавил за это цену. Потом я какое-то время специализировалась на… маскировке хирургических шрамов.  
  
— Так вот почему у тебя так здорово получилось сделать мои гребаные шрамы частью дизайна?  
  
— Да, у меня была практика, — грустно улыбается она. — А потом пришлось начать принимать и другие заказы, потому что на арендную плату не хватало, а я еще хотела накопить денег и выкупить помещение, но до сих пор не получалось. Только у меня вроде появился стабильный поток заказов, помимо основного профиля, как открылся тот салон, ну и вот. У них гламурно, у них круто, наверное, и поскольку там работает больше одного человека, то и сделать тату у них занимает гораздо меньше времени, чем у меня разработать сложный дизайн и так далее. Короче, пока не появился ты, моего заработка едва хватало на арендную плату. — Она делает вдох и наконец снова смотрит ему в глаза. — И если бы не ты, мне бы, наверное, пришлось закрыться, то есть, десять лет работы псу под хвост. Так что, да, я правда так благодарна тебе за эти скетчи. Ясно?  
  
Яснее не бывает.  
  
Джейме не знает, что сказать, чтобы не показаться бестактным, поэтому поступает как обычно.  
  
То есть, уходит от темы.  
  
— Ну а я благодарен тебе, потому что впервые за много лет меня не попытались наебать, так что будем считать, что мы в расчете, ладно?  
  
Бриенна улыбается в ответ, и довольно долго и широко, показывая зубы.  _От улыбки у нее глаза сияют_ , думает Джейме. А у нее, черт побери, такие красивые глаза.  
  
— Ладно. В расчете. Ты только сообщи, если с этой, — показывает она на его левую руку, — будут какие-то проблемы — если, скажем, в течение недели, ничего не случится, то всё будет нормально.  
  
Джейме кивает и вдруг до него доходит, что уже почти десять вечера, а он весь путь сюда проделал пешком.  
  
— А что ты скажешь, если я скажу, что умираю с голода и съел бы чего-нибудь, и раз уж ты закрылась из-за меня, я угощу тебя ужином?  
  
Отвечает она не сразу.  
  
— Хорошо. Тут за углом неплохой китайский ресторанчик.  
  
— Сойдет, — говорит он и спускается на первый этаж. Бриенна выходит всё в том же кожаном пиджаке, утопая в нем, с небесно-голубым шарфом на шее. Она запирает дверь и ведет его к вышеупомянутому китайскому ресторану.  
  
Оказывается, ресторанчик очень даже неплохой.  
  
Оказывается, там акция — ешь сколько влезет.  
  
Приносят первые блюда, и через полчаса он ловит на себе восхищенный взгляд Бриенны.  
  
— А мне еще говорили, что у меня зверский аппетит, когда я играла в хоккей, — говорит она, но без издевки, ничего такого. И на намек остановиться тоже не похоже — у Серсеи это так и прозвучало бы.  
  
— Я, между прочим, проходил пешком полдня и даже не обедал. А еще это очень даже вкусно.  
  
Бриенна накладывает себе еще пельменей.  
  
— Пропускать обед — это не дело.  
  
— Знаю, — вздыхает он. — Я бы и не пропустил, если бы она не нагрянула. В общем, серьезно, спасибо, что не бросила трубку.  
  
— Всё нормально. Я просто, ну, я не хочу строить предположения на ровном месте, но если этот человек так тебя расстраивает, может, стоит подумать, не возбудить ли дело или что-нибудь в этом роде?  
  
— Если бы я только мог. Скажем так: последнее, чего мне хочется сейчас, это объяснять полиции, зачем тебе судебный запрет против родной сестры-близнеца.  
  
Вот сейчас, мелькает у него мысль, сейчас она спросит. Или посмотрит с отвращением, что будет естественно, если она догадалась.  
  
Бриенна широко раскрывает глаза, переваривая информацию, но губы ее не растягиваются в презрительной ухмылке, и во взгляде не появляется осуждение.  
  
— Она, наверное, та еще дрянь, раз до такого тебя доводит, — бормочет она, тянясь за очередным пельменем. — С другой стороны, она, наверное, как раз из той категории людей, которые могут сказать, что такой-то в тебя влюблен, чтобы тебя унизить. В общем, если она из таких, я тебе совсем не завидую.  
  
— Спасибо, — в голосе Джейме невольно скользит облегчение. — Может, после замужества она опять начнет меня игнорировать.  
  
— Надеюсь, что начнет, ради твоего же блага. Но если жизнь меня чему-то и научила, так это тому, что такие люди не заслуживают внимания, которое они от тебя получают.  
  
С этими словами Бриенна принимается доедать свои пельмени, а Джейме с новыми силами набрасывается на мясо.  
  
Но.  
  
Она ведь права.  
  
  


***

  
  
После ужина Бриенна подвозит его до дома и отмахивается от благодарностей. Ее машина уносится в ночь, и, проводив ее взглядом, Джейме смотрит на свою левую руку.  
  
И уголки его губ трогает улыбка.  
  
  


***

  
  
Через две недели тату полностью заживает. Бриенна была права. Всякий раз, как Джейме хочется подохнуть, потому что чертов изумруд по-прежнему у него на коже, а у Серсеи нет, он смотрит на это тату, и ему становится гораздо легче. А еще, если честно, ему нравится, как оно на нем смотрится. Он раньше не думал, что вообще может когда-нибудь захотеть сделать татуировку, ему никогда не нравилась идея чего-то настолько постоянного, насчет чего он может передумать, но теперь он, кажется, входит во вкус.  
  
Оказывается, шрамы его заживают гораздо лучше, чем предполагалось, так что можно начинать дней через десять, а не ждать дальше — черт, он и не знал, что сама мысль об этом приведет его в такой восторг.  
  
Он звонит Бриенне из мастерской, чтобы сообщить новости.  
  
— Это хорошо, — говорит она, искренне радуясь за него. — А ты решил, как мы будем закрывать камень?  
  
А. Ну да. Он же сказал, что хочет, чтобы цветы были того же нового цвета, что и изумруд, который скоро перестанет быть изумрудом, но не сказал, какого именно.  
  
— Слушай, я пока не знаю. Но понадобится же, наверное, больше одного сеанса, так что, может, я в следующий раз расскажу тебе, чего хочу, а ты скажешь мне, можно ли так? Или обязательно нужно начинать оттуда?  
  
— Без проблем. Нет, не обязательно. Ну тогда увидимся через десять дней. Начнем с наружной стороны?  
  
— Отлично, — говорит он.   
  
Ну и что теперь делать?  
  
Встряхнув головой, Джейме берет альбом, заброшенный еще в тот самый визит Серсеи.  
  
Он открывает его на странице с портретом сестры, последним его рисунком, перед выдранной черной страницей.  
  
Он смотрит на портрет, и в глазах у него щиплет.  
  
Тогда он хватает кусок угля — хорошо, что не успел растушевать набросок — и начинает рисовать поверх лица Серсеи.  
  
Он рисует не задумываясь — просто по наитию, и рука его вдруг начинает двигаться сама по себе. Штрихи не особенно ровные, он может и лучше, но, сам того не замечая, он меняет идеальный овал идеального лица сестры на совершенно иную форму. Он старательно увеличивает глаза, отсекает половину длинных локонов, размазывая их в черный фон, выпрямляя оставшуюся длину, укрупняет нос, придавая ему характерный излом…  
  
Черт.  
  
_Черт_ , понимает вдруг он, моргая, и прояснившимся взглядом замечает, что руки у него в черных пятнах, а из лица Серсеи на него смотрит лицо Бриенны, целиком проглотившее портрет сестры.   
  
Ого.  
  
Вот так раз.  
  
Неужели…  
  
Неужели он…  
  
Неужели он, сам того не заметив, увлекся Бриенной?  
  
  


***

  
  
Чем больше он об этом думает, тем очевиднее вывод… скорее всего, так и есть.  
  
Господи, да он ведь уже несколько недель по ней сохнет, это ей он позвонил, а не Тириону, когда ему нужно было, чтобы кто-нибудь помешал ему наделать глупостей, и он таращится на этот чудесный, чистый голубой оттенок ее глаз при каждой их встрече, он хочет, чтобы она рисовала на его руке, его сердце безудержно колотилось, когда она делала ему то тату, и он думал о том, что она так близко, что он мог бы ее поцеловать…  
  
Вот это да. Да. Ну не идиот ли? А впрочем, какой там у него опыт — с людьми, которые НЕ Серсея? То-то же. Не бог весть какой.  
  
Черт, наверное, надо бы ей сказать, или может, после того, как она закончит тату…  
  
Но у него вдруг возникает идея.  
  
У него вдруг словно пелена падает с глаз, и он видит всё совершенно ясно. Он точно знает, что будет у него на правой руке — даже если она не ответит ему взаимностью, а она, скорее всего, не ответит, она все-таки помогла ему больше, чем кто-либо, и, черт, учитывая, сколько дерьма ей, наверное, пришлось повидать в жизни… возможно…  
  
Возможно, ей это понравится.  
  
И если он всё правильно рассчитал…  
  
Джейме улыбается.  
  
Это займет некоторое время, но вывод, пожалуй, был правильный.  
  
  


***

  
  
Он зачитывает Бронну список всего, что ему понадобится в лаборатории в течение недели. Бронн никак не комментирует, только смотрит на него без всякого выражения.  
  
— Ну, — говорит он, — по крайней мере, ты, кажется, перестал чахнуть по своей гребаной сестре. Уже что-то, — и добавляет, что найдет ему всё необходимое.  
  
Джейме ухмыляется.  
  
Ему вроде как даже не терпится начать.  
  
  


***

  
  
И материалы, конечно, задерживаются, а значит, к Бриенне он приходит с пустыми руками. Но когда он говорит, что еще не окончательно решил, она объясняет, что им предстоит как минимум три сеанса — один на осколки клинка, один на целый клинок и один на эфес, так что у него есть время до следующего раза.  
  
Она предупреждает, что боль будет адская, но Джейме терпел и похуже. Собственно, он едва замечает боль, когда она склоняется так близко, забивая чернилами его побелевшие шрамы, тщательно повторяя рисунок, превращая руку в кучу стальных осколков. Он смотрит на ее огромные чудесные глаза, представляет какие мягкие у нее губы, а ещё, черт, он хочет разглядывать ее тату, все до единого, и узнать историю каждого. Сейчас ему изредка видны кончики солнечных лучей на ее шее, и ему до смерти хочется спросить.  
  
Но он не станет.  
  
Следующий сеанс через неделю. Джейме возвращается домой с завернутой в марлю рукой, настоятельной рекомендацией постараться не заглядывать под марлю… и сообщением от Бронна:  _Твое добро пришло, для чего оно тебе вообще?_  
  
  


***

  
  
На следующий день он хватает свое  _добро_  и, велев Бронну не беспокоить его, направляется в свой угол лаборатории.  
  
— А есть причина, по которой ты заказал ферроцианид? — спрашивает Бронн, проходя мимо.  
  
— Есть. Потому что он мне нужен.   
  
— Надеюсь, не для какой-нибудь дурости, — невозмутимо бросает Бронн.  
  
— Я тоже надеюсь, — отмахивается Джейме и берется за работу.  
  
Всё как всегда: смешать железо и ферроцианид калия, подождать реакции — так он обычно получает этот конкретный оттенок порошка берлинской лазури, который он утруждается делать не чаще раза в год — продается он не очень и трудов не стоит. Но сейчас ему нужен несколько другой оттенок. …Нет, как он и подозревал, искомое не получается, поэтому он ждет еще, доводя план до ума. Интересно, не убьет ли его Тирион, если это юридически невозможно, но с чего бы, должно быть возможно.  
  
Он переходит к окрашиванию хромовой протравой, надеясь, что Бронн не начнет ворчать, что нельзя, потому что РУКА ЕЩЕ НЕ ЗАЖИЛА, а потом берет последний из заказанных компонентов и добавляет немного синтетического ультрамарина Кляйна, и еще немного, и…  
  
Хм.  
  
Кажется, сработало. Он проверит позже, а пока нужно позвонить Тириону и спросить, как юридически оформить то, что он хочет сделать.  
  
  


***

  
  
К счастью, затея вроде осуществимая. Джейме возвращается за свой стол и проверяет наконец образовавшийся порошок: на вид оттенок тот самый.  
  
Захватив щепоть, он поднимается в мастерскую, растворяет порошок в небольшом количестве воды, хватает первую попавшуюся кисточку, открывает альбом на странице с достойным Франкенштейна гибридом Бриенны и Серсеи, обмакивает кисточку в получившуюся ярко-голубую краску и пытается закрасить ею глаза на портрете.  
  
Хм.  
  
Он переворачивает страницу и делает мазок на чистом листе.  
  
Ебать. Всё-таки получилось.  
  
Джейме широко улыбается.  
  
Да, в следующий раз у него будет готов ответ.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Как рука?  
  
— Умеренно побаливает, именно так, как ты и сказала должно быть, — говорит Джейме, стараясь не показать, как у него колотится сердце.  
  
По пути к ней он всё беспокоился, не подумает ли она, что это чересчур, но в конце концов, он никогда в жизни ничего не делал наполовину, а еще ему хочется верить, что он не трус. Так что решено.  
  
— В общем, кажется, я понял, что хочу сделать с изумрудом. Но есть и еще кое-что.  
  
— Хорошо, — отвечает она. — Какой цвет ты выбрал?  
  
— Я лучше объясню тебе в кабинете.  
  
— Ладно, — с легким недоумением говорит Бриенна и ведет его наверх.  
  
Он уже готов сунуть руку в наплечную сумку и достать коробку, как вдруг замирает на месте, заметив на ее столе свой скетч, последний из тех, что он для нее сделал, тот, который она предложила.  
  
Он переводит взгляд на Бриенну.  
  
Ее щеки вспыхивают — Джейме уверен, что она никогда в жизни так не краснела.  
  
— Это что же…  
  
— Я правда продала остальные три, — торопливо перебивает она, шумно переводя дух. — И мне правда заплатили достаточно, чтобы хватило на год. Но этот… он мне просто очень понравился. — Он едва разбирает ее слова. — Вот я и решила его оставить. Хотела вставить в рамку, но… Может, мне однажды придется продать и его, но я просто… просто не смогла в первый раз.  
  
У Джейме во рту сухо, как в пустыне, и ему приходится дважды откашляться, прежде чем получается заговорить.  
  
— Просто понравился?  
  
— Ну, мне вроде как польстило, что ты и правда нарисовал то, что я попросила, но он мне действительно очень нравится. Пусть это просто скетч, но он замечательный. Мне нравится, как используется негативное пространство. А еще я подумала… неважно. Это было бы нелепо. Ну так что, какой цвет ты хочешь на эфесе?  
  
_Неужели дело не так безнадежно, как мне казалось?_  думает он и садится. Бриенна следует его примеру.  
  
Он открывает сумку, вынимает ничем не примечательную маленькую черную коробочку с названием своей мастерской на крышке — в такие он обычно упаковывает свои продукты — и протягивает Бриенне.  
  
— Ой, — говорит она, — это один из твоих пигментов?  
  
— Да, но всё не так просто. Открой.  
  
Она достает из коробки маленький пузырек.  
  
И широко открывает глаза, взглянув на ярлык.  
  
— Джейме, что это такое?  
  
— А что там написано?  
  
— Голубой «Бриенна»?  
  
Джейме откидывается на спинку кресла.  
  
— То есть, со зрением у тебя всё в порядке. Оттенок почти точный. Теперь, смотря на оригинал, я думаю, пожалуй, нужно было сделать чуть светлее, но суть я вроде уловил.  
  
— Моих глаз? — спрашивает она, и он с радостью понимает, что она сразу узнала оттенок.  
  
— А если и так? — улыбается он, но не так, чтобы она решила, что он шутит.  
  
Потому что он совершенно серьезен.  
  
— Ты… ты правда сделал…  
  
— Наверное, надо рассказать тебе всю историю, — Джейме делает вдох. — Да, я сделал его, потому что хотел, чтобы это был цвет твоих глаз. Да, я понял, что ты мне нравишься, и нет, это не шутка. Да, я хочу, чтобы на моей коже был этот цвет или, по крайней мере, самый близкий к нему оттенок, который у тебя получится, когда ты смешаешь свои чернила, потому что вне зависимости от твоих чувств, мне очень нравится этот цвет, и если бы я не пришел тогда сюда, к тебе, моя жизнь могла бы сейчас быть гораздо хуже, вне зависимости от того, считать ли, что мы с расчете или нет. В общем, у меня к тебе есть предложение, вне зависимости от того, что ты обо всем этом думаешь.  
  
— П-предложение.  
  
— Ты вдохновила меня на этот пигмент. Я точно могу его продать — я на этом сейчас прилично зарабатываю, и я знаю людей, которые убили бы за такой оттенок. Но поскольку без тебя его не существовало бы, я совершенно не против, чтобы ты разделила со мной авторские. То есть, ты получаешь половину прибыли от продаж. И поверь мне, этой суммы хватит на твою арендную плату. У меня репутация, знаешь ли.  
  
Бриенна открывает рот, закрывает и открывает опять.  
  
— Ты это серьезно, — говорит она, к счастью, без вопросительной интонации.  
  
— Предельно, — усмехается он в ответ. — Ну так что скажешь, можно сделать этот оттенок?  
  
— Я… да, я могу подобрать близкий. — Трясущимися пальцами она открывает пузырек. — Э-э, можно я…  
  
— Пожалуйста.   
  
Набрав воды и найдя кисточку, Бриенна берет со стола эскиз окончательного варианта татуировки, на котором цветы и изумруд еще не закрашены. Бросив быстрый взгляд на Джейме, она смешивает порошок, и кисточка выныривает из чашки, густо покрытая мягким оттенком голубого.  
  
Она закрашивает цветы и изумруд, превращая его в сапфир. Да. Действительно, похоже на ее глаза.  
  
— Ты точно уверен, — говорит она, откладывая кисточку.  
  
— Точнее не бывает. Как я уже сказал, что бы там ни было, это чудесный оттенок. И голубой хорошо закроет зеленый. И эффект от него успокаивающий, смотреть приятно. Да, я уверен на все сто.  
  
Бриенна садится на стол, прямо рядом с его креслом.   
  
— А что если я скажу тебе, что… одна из причин, почему я не захотела продавать этот последний скетч… я подумала, что если я никогда больше не увижу тебя после окончания работы… тогда у меня останется что-то твое?  
  
Она соскакивает со стола, потому что Джейме немедленно поднимается с кресла и делает шаг к ней, и вот они уже стоят практически нос к носу — как тогда, когда она набивала ему то, первое тату. Черт, ей остается только наклониться на полдюйма, и…  
  
— А что если я скажу тебе, что уже давно хотел тебя поцеловать, но не решался, и мне кажется, эту ошибку нужно как-то исправить?  
  
— Я… а, к черту, — говорит она, и в следующую секунду она и правда наклоняется, и их губы встречаются — он хватает ее за плечи, и его язык сразу находит ее язык, его рука обхватывает ее шею, и… черт, ее руки поначалу так нерешительно обвивают его талию, но вот она уже стискивает его сильнее и ловит ртом его слабый стон, а целуется она совсем не как Серсея — целуется так, будто не хочет торопиться, хочет почувствовать каждый сантиметр его рта, до которого может дотянуться ее язык, и ладони ее так… так нежно обхватывают его лицо, но это так приятно, черт, ему хочется еще, еще, и он отстраняется, глотает воздух и ныряет в нее снова и снова, и к тому времени, как они отрываются друг от друга, вновь обретя способность говорить, проходит довольно много времени, но он смотрит на нее, и ее голубые глаза сияют так ярко — он мог бы в них утонуть, и ее грубые заляпанные чернилами пальцы касаются его лица, и ему нравится чувствовать их на своей коже.  
  
Очень нравится.  
  
— Ну что, — говорит он, — сделаем один ненастоящий клинок, а потом я покажу тебе на…  
  
— Я так и знала, — стонет она, но сразу видно, что она это не всерьёз. И пальцы у нее еще трясутся. — Но да, да, сделаем. Вообще, знаешь, иди-ка ты посиди в другой комнате, а я тут немного соберусь, ладно?  
  
— Пожалуй, лучше тебе и правда собраться, раз ты будешь  _работать надо мной_.  
  
Он демонстративно делает ударение на последних трех словах.  
  
Бриенна краснеет и велит ему выйти.  
  
Он послушно уходит в соседнюю комнату, думая, что это была лучшая идея на свете — так признаться в своих чувствах.  
  
  


***

  
  
Чуть позже, когда она превращает его правую руку в оранжево-красный клинок, он спрашивает о тату на ее руке, которые ему видно, и она тихо рассказывает их истории.  
  
  


_Три недели спустя_

  
  
— Ну что, можно наконец снять?  
  
— Можно, — откликается Бриенна, сидящая рядом на диване в его мастерской. Диван покрыт довольно грязной простыней, на полу валяется альбом с дюжиной разных вариантов ее лица, и пусть ни один не вышел точно так, как ему хотелось, по крайней мере, он теперь может рисовать, и лучше, чем раньше. Другая половина простыни накрывает их обоих до талии. Джейме весь предыдущий час ничего не делал, потому что Бриенна запретила ему снимать повязку с последнего фрагмента татуировки. Пожалуй, после он пойдет примет душ, потому что он таки снимет повязку уже… прямо сейчас.  
  
— По-моему, это должна сделать ты, — говорит он. Закатив глаза, Бриенна убирает повязку, открывая черный эфес над клинком, голубые цветы на нем и сапфир, и оттенок голубого действительно почти такой же, как цвет ее глаз. Ни намека на зеленый под ним не видно.  
  
— Ну что, — говорит он, — великолепно. — И ему определенно нравится смотреть на это. Он так давно не смотрел на свою правую руку, не чувствуя, что она ему не принадлежит. — Однако, мне кажется, теперь в моем распоряжении есть сапфиры поярче.  
  
Бриенна фыркает, склоняясь над ним. Ее обнаженная фигура выделяется на фоне бледно-голубой простыни. Оказалось, что у нее не только огромная татуировка на всю спину. Она расписала всё и спереди тоже, включая небольшие груди — они покрыты черными абстрактными завитками, поднимающимися к самым плечам, превращаясь в слова песен… черт, Джейме готов смотреть на нее сутки напролет.  
  
Но любимая его татуировка, пожалуй, — та, что она совсем недавно сделала на ключице — те же самые строчки из Stairway to Heaven, что у него на левой руке, тем же оттенком голубого, которым она сделала его сапфир.  
  
(Она просто заявилась с этой татуировкой однажды, отказываясь говорить ему причину, но он, кажется, понял.  
  
_У меня по тату на каждое важное событие в моей жизни_ , сказала она ему, когда они вместе уходили из салона в день их первого поцелуя.)  
  
Джейме склоняется ниже, целуя ее ключицу раз, другой, и возвращается к ее губам.  
  
— Ну, — говорит она, — никто не мешает тебе на них смотреть.  
  
— Вот и хорошо, — улыбается он, — потому что я собираюсь смотреть на них постоянно. Кстати, я буду писать твой портрет. Нужно проверить, получится ли этот оттенок акриловой краской.  
  
— А я никуда не собираюсь, — отвечает Бриенна. Голос у нее чуть дрожит, и Джейме тянется за очередным поцелуем и снова улыбается, ловя ее стон.  
  
Он и сам никуда не собирается. И тату их тоже никуда не денутся. Вот только у Джейме отчетливое чувство, что ему не захочется сводить свое тату.  
  
Никогда.

 

 

[1] Я не красотка, это не моя роль, я не девица в беде и меня не нужно спасать (Ани ДиФранко, Not a Pretty Girl)

[2] и если прислушаешься внимательно, то наконец услышишь мелодию  
когда все едины, и в одном заключено всё, стоять камнем и не катиться  
(не буду врать, никогда не понимала, о чем эта песня)


End file.
